Finding Love
by Fleur06
Summary: What happens when Kerry goes missing, Lawson realises the extent of his feelings for her, will he act one them.


_**I have always wondered what would happen if something happened to Kerry, would Lawson's true feelings for her come out. **_

Hearing Leon's voice into his com "Lawson, there have been shots fired now at the pub," then into his com "Kerry" waiting to hear a reply, into his com again "Kerry" still no response "Leon have you heard from Kerry, since she went inside"

Leon looking at the screen "No, I have tried to get in contact with her, and no answer on her mobile either"

Arriving at the pub, Lawson turns to his team "Stel, Christian, do a recki, Shan and Michael, put eyes up" Then into his com "Leon, can you get any CCTV from inside?"

Looking around he sees the GD's are already here "Finish setting up a cordon, and evacuate the houses nearby." Then into his com "Leon, isolate the phone, and get me the pub number."

Seeing Shannon and Michael walking back "all eyes are up" Setting up his computer, to look in "Leon send through what you can get from the pub"

Looking up and seeing Stella hurrying back to the front "Lawson, witnesses said they heard shots from inside, then heard a car speed off, with a female passenger in it?" Not wanting to hear what was to come next "The female passenger I think Lawson could be Kerry?"

Closing his eyes, he doesn't want to think of that possibility, except it could be slightly better than Kerry being shot. Dialling the number in the pub, the phone rings out. Looking at the eyes, he can't see anyone inside. Into his com "Josh, Stella Michael, go around the back Christian, Shan and I will go in the front."

Once into position they click on their coms, bursting into the pub with their guns raised, they look around, walking behind the bar, Stella sees the barman, on the floor, being shot in the shoulder, leaning down she feels a pulse "Leon I need an ambulance here now, gun shot wound."

Looking around, Lawson turns to Josh and Stel "go upstairs and look around, then to Christian and Shannon, go down to the cellar"

Into his com "Leon, go through the footage, and see if you can find an ID on the guy and also if Kerry was inside, see if you can get footage from the outside"

Back at base, going through the CCTV footage, "Lawson, Kerry was inside the pub, then being forced out into a car, blue mazada Tribute, Bravo Oscar yankie, 68 Kilo. Going through the street cams now. "

Going through the street cameras "Lawson, they are heading out of Melbourne on the road on the way to Belgrave saw them was about 30 km out of Melbourne , still looking."

Slamming his hand against the car frustrated, he tries ringing Kerry's phone again, this time ringing, into his com "Leon can you triangulate Kerry's phone, it has been turned on. " Trying her phone again, this time it sounds like it has been answered "Kerry, Kerry?" not wanting to hang up, into his com "Leon, have you got a position?"

Leon into his com "Dandenong ranges National Park, somewhere in the national park" "That's all you can give us Leon?" Lawson asks needing more. Turning to Josh "Macedon National Park, head that way?" then back into his com "Leon get GD's there, no sirens on approach as of yet."

Driving along to Belgrave, Lawson looks out the window, looking at his phone, all he wants to hear is Kerry's voice. So used to seeing her every day. He can't even imagine, what he would do if something happened to her, he didn't even want to think about that.

Arriving at Belgrave, Lawson into his com "Can you give us a better position Leon?"

Leon still trying to find a position "Around Sherbrooke, sending the GD's there too"

Arriving at the National Park, Lawson turns to the group showing them a map", Josh, Stella and you" pointing to on of the GD's, head south, down this track, Shan me and you, head down this track, and Christian and Michael, and you, down this track. Keep in contact at all time if you find them or Kerry, do not approach without backup"

Walking down the track, with Shannon and Lachlan the GD, all Lawson wants to do is find her, not being able to call out. Stopping the group with his hand, he listens, thinking he heard a noise, motioning to the others to be quiet and follow him. Hearing a gun shot, he is sure

Arriving at a clearing a short time later, he looks through the bushes, seeing 2 men there sitting down with their guns next to them, and Kerry, sighing in relief that she seems alive. Seeing her hands and feet bound, and blood coming from her shirt but the look in her eyes of determination but pain. Into his com softly "Josh, we've found Kerry, we're going in, we are about 400 metres down the track, then 30 metres off the track."

Hearing Josh into his com "we're about 5 mins away"

Watching the men get up off their seat "time for some fun, before we kill you" they walk menacing over to Kerry, hauling her up off the ground, she tries to stifle her yell of pain one of them holds her, whilst the other starts to take off her clothes. "Get off me" Kerry yells out trying to struggle to get them off her but the pain stopping her. "Keep still" one of them growls at her

Seeing fear and pain in her eyes this time, but trying to hold it together "Lawson into his com "Josh, we're going in now" Josh into his com "about 1 min away Lawson" nodding her turns to the other. "we're not waiting for the others " Hearing Josh voice into his com "Lawson, we're do you want us?" "The other side" Lawson replies,

Them motioning to the others "Police, Get down on your knees" seeing them trying to get to their guns "Get down on your knees, get away from the chairs"

Looking around and seeing that there is no escape and the guns aimed on them, the guys surrender, handing them over to to the GD's,

Racing over to Kerry he unties her hands and knees, seeing her drop to the ground, and tears forming in her eyes, "Leon, we need an ambulance now, we will meet them at the top of the track" then turning to Stel "get the med kit" turning to Josh Christian and Michael "Help me carry her out."

Carrying Kerry out, she is drifting in and out of consciousness, he turns to Shan "go and see where Stel is" Seeing Shannon come back a minute later "Put pressure on the gun shot wounds"

Hearing the ambulance coming, they are met at the top of the track. Seeing Kerry loaded into the ambulance, all he wants to do is go with her, make sure she is ok, he can't believe it has taken all of this to make him realise the strength of his feelings for her.

The drive back to Melbourne, seems so long , all Lawson wants to do is be with Kerry.

Getting dropped off at the hospital, Lawson walks into emergency, seeing Kerry lying there with tubes out of her, attached to machines. Leaning down he kisses her on top of the head "Kerry get better" Sitting next to her, he reaches for her hand stroking it.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Walking up to her front door, he wishes she was still in hospital, and she wasn't so stubborn,. Opening her front door, Kerry walks inside, dropping onto the couch. Watching Lawson he goes and makes them a cup of coffee bringing it to Kerry "wine would have been better" Shaking his head "You need to stop turning to alcohol every time something happens"

Sipping on the coffee, she sighs feeling Lawson's arms around her, he draws her towards him. Snuggling against his body. She feels safe.

Feeling Kerry lying snuggled in his arms, after nearly loosing her "You had me so scared Kerry, the though of loosing you, it scared me" Turning t o face Lawson, she sees love, concern and care. Looking into her blue eyes, he leans down towards her, gently kissing her lips, feeling her arms wrapped around him, pulling him towards her. Responding to his kisses this is a dream come true. Feeling Lawson's arms around her, this feels right.

Pulling away and looking into Kerry's eyes, "all of this has mae me realise, Kerry im falling in love with you" before leaning down and kissing her again. It had to take all of this to make him realize that Kerry is the one for him. Looking up at Lawson, she has wanted to hear that from him for so long, since she first arrived at TR, she has had feelings for him Taking her hand, they go up to her bedroom.

Walking back into TR a few days later after spending the weekend together, even though it is the place they have both worked at for a few years, it is a new beginning one that will see them together for hopefully years to come, one that will be kept a secret from the team, well for the time being, and as long as someone like Stella doesn't find out, but looking at how happy Lawson is, how long will that be. Hearing his phone beep, Lawson looks down, a huge smile on his face, before replying back to the text from Kerry. He can't wait for the day to be over to go back to her place again. He can't believe that it took for her to be nearly killed for him to realise that they are meant to be together.


End file.
